Do you Regret it?
by Embyrflame
Summary: Weird things are happening. Dead keyholes, ghosts of children, and a strange new organization is collecting not just the Princesses of Heart. SK, CA, LY
1. Chapter 1

Do you regret it?

Chapter one: Ghosts

**All this time**

**I've waited**

**Hoping**

**And Praying That you would come back**

**To me.**

Deep violet eyes turned skyward, and a pencil, worn down from use, turned in a slender hand. Kairi sighed, her brows creasing.

"When will you come back..?"

Sora lay on his back; his hands entwined behind his head, Transverse Town's clear night sky staring back at him. All was calm, for months Heartless have just been a distant memory, just as traveling between the worlds was. Ever since the walls went up, Donald, Goofy, and himself had been stranded; they had awakened in the world to find that they had been missing for several months, with no memories of the past almost year. But it had been almost seven weeks since then and he was bored!

Sora sighed, his half lidded eyes growing heavier with sleep; he yawned and slowly drifted off into a dreamless doze.

"Sleep sounds good right about now…" he muttered drifting off into a light doze. He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours before he was slowly pulled into consciousness.

"-ora…Sora…"

A pause.

"Sora!"

He jerked awake and looked around, "Wuzzgoinon?"

"Sora! Get down here! It's an emergency!"

He wobbled to his feet and half jumped, half fell off the roof of the Transverse Town Inn, and landed right in front of Donald. Seeing another pair of feet to his left he looked up and found himself looking right a Leon.

"Hello, Sora."

"Huh?" He asked confused, rubbing his eyes to make sure he was actually awake, "How-? I thought you were in Hollow Bastion."

"We were!" A cheerful voice chirped.

Sora turned around and found himself looking at a dark-haired ninja, "Yuffie?" Now fully awake, he realized that Aerith, Cloud, and Cid were there too. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have good news and bad news," Leon started, "which do you want to hear first?"

Sora face twisted into a confused expression, "Uh, I guess the bad news…"

Leon wasted no time in his answer, "The world walls are down, but the keyholes seem to still be sealed, but it's somehow different then how it looked when it was sealed before."

"What do you mean?"

Yuffie jumped in, "The Keyhole's still there but it's, like, missing the 'hole' part, and Hollow Bastion has become haunted!" She was going a mile a minute, with no sign of stopping, "Every night, you can hear a little girl crying, and I swear I saw her! Her hair was brown, and her eyes were as blue as yours!" She pointed at his eyes to elaborate her description, but poor Sora went cross-eyed as a result.

He pushed her hand away and looked at the others, "Could it have been a heartless?"

"No!" the ninja insisted, "She looked so human! There's no way! She had to be a ghost! And the way she looks at you, she seemed so sad. No heartless could have that kind of emotion."

"Ghosts? And how could a keyhole be missing its 'hole'?" The perplexed boy asked skeptically.

"We know it sounds odd," Aerith's soft voice started, and Sora turned to look at her, "But everything Yuffie and Leon said is true, it seems Hollow Bastion really is haunted by a ghost."

"On top of that, the world itself seems to be slowly dying, Hollow Bastion is turning into a ghost town." Cid muttered.

Sora stared at all of them one by one before crossing his arms and turning his gaze to the sky, and then the ground. Then his gaze wandered to the fountain that was on the wall of the entrance to the second district, the image stared back at him, the same as when he sealed it almost two years ago.

The Keybearer was painfully aware that everyone was looking at him and waiting for him to come to a decision, so he did.

"Search the worlds," he said suddenly, "I'll search the worlds and make sure the other keyholes are okay. Since Hollow Bastion is farther away I'll search there last."

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Donald yelled, " Goofy and I are coming too!"

Sora grinned and nodded, "Of coarse! I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Great!" Cid grinned, "I took the liberty of installing two new navigation gummies to your ship. One is for Dinoland and the other is for World Showcase."

"Dinoland is the closest, so you might want to go there first," Cloud stated.

Sora nodded, "Right, we'll leave as soon as we get some items from Donald's nephews."

"Okay!" Donald and Goofy yelled in unison.

"Alright…"Sora mumble searching through the newly purchased merchandise, "We have Potions, Elixirs, Ethers, and lots of food. Food is good."

He looked up at the residents of Hollow Bastion who came to see them off. Cloud nodded at him, Aerith smiled, Leon gave them a brief 'good luck', Cid patted him on the back and Yuffie came behind him in a bone crushing hug.

"Ack!" He cried out as he started turning a light shade of blue.

"Yuffie let go of him. He can't breathe." Leon stated, shaking his head.

"Oh! Sorry…" She said sheepishly and let him go.

The Keyblade master coughed, trying to get oxygen back into his system, "It's okay..." He grinned. The trio then boarded the ship and Sora drummed his fingers on his armrest as Donald checked over the ship.

'I wonder if we'll find Riku and King Mickey,' Sora mused. He was jerked out of his brooding when the pull of take off hit him at full force. He cursed and hastily strapped his seatbelt on then breathed a long sigh and slumped in his seat.

"Kairi! Kairi! Open up! It's me, Selphie!" Kairi opened the door a crack, and swung it open, letting the brunette inside.

"You're doing it again, " Selphie stated impatiently, tapping her foot in the same manner.

"D-doing what?" Kairi averted her gaze and sat on her bed.

"Acting sad! Depressed! You been like this for almost a year now." She yelled exasperated. Her look softened and she sat next to Kairi on the bed, "Look, I know you miss him, but you have to cheer up! He'll come back. He promised you."

Kairi nodded and stared at her hands in her lap, "Yeah…he did…" She closed her eyes and placed a hand over her heart and smiled slightly then looked at Selphie and stood up, "Come on, let's go find something to do, I'm tired of hanging around here."

Selphie beamed, " That's the spirit!"

Sora stumbled out of the gummi ship, his knees weak and a slight green tinge to his skin.

"That was the worst landing ever…" He moaned.

Donald rolled out of the ship and landed next to Goofy who was slumped against a tree.

"Gawrsh…I think we hit a meteor..." Goofy mumbled as Sora went to empty his stomach behind a bush and Donald turned on his back.

Sora emerged from behind the shrub and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked around as his companions stood up.

"Dinoland…" The Blue eyed boy made a funny face, "Ugh, it smells here."

He sighed and scratched his head, "I guess we should look around."

The time was night on Destiny Islands and there sat Kairi on the beach, alone, and staring up at the sky. She sighed and plucked at the zippers on her pink dress. She leaned back on a palm tree as she continued to stare up at the heavens and a softly sung song drifted through her ears.

"I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain.

When I turned back the pages:

Shouting might have been the answer...

What if I'd cried my eyes out, and begged you not to depart?

But now I'm not afraid

To say what's in my heart

'Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever

A thousand words..."

The song drifted off and Kairi snapped out of her drowsy haze. She looked around suddenly alert, and called out into the darkness.

"Who's there?" Once again all was silent. Slightly frightened, Kairi got up and started jogging for her boat, not looking back.

But sad hazel eyes stared after her, then faded back into the darkness.

"Can you protect me?"

_The children have awakened. A path is set. But this is only the beginning. The start of something bigger. Will the end of your journey be reached?_

-

Sora paused in his search, and shook off the brief feeling he had. Then he let out and overdramatic sigh as the group reached the gummi ship, "There is nothing here! Absolutely nothing! Isn't this 'Dinoland'? I don't even see any dinosaurs. Everything is so quiet…"

Donald walked past him, his beak turned into a frown, "That was pointless!"

"Oh, don't worry Donald," Goofy said cheerfully, "We'll find something on the next world."

The magician jumped into the ship and started the engines, "Next stop World Showcase."

Sora shook his head and climbed into the ship after Goofy and closed the hatch.

The rockets roared and they took off.

Dark green eyes stared up at the retreating ship. A tear ran down the tanned cheek and the form disappeared before the tear even hit the ground.

One chapter down, I hope to get the next one up in about a week. R and R!

By the way, I'm open to any and all reviews, tell me if you see a problem and I'll consider changing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, Sorry, school has been kicking my butt. And I noticed last time I failed to post a disclaimer. I apologize.

Declaimer: I own nothing.

That should cover it.

Do you regret it?

Chapter 2:

**Even as I pray**

**I know I can't deny**

**How much my heart pains for you**

**Right now it's hard**

**But**

**One day, I know**

**I can say it**

**-**

The trip through space was lengthy and before long, Sora fell into a deep sleep.

_You have fought well, Keyblade Master. However your journey is not over yet. It shall be hard and you may feel as if you cannot go on, but you must._

_Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light._

_A falling feeling came over the boy; his arms and legs were useless. Then water, cold, frigid water. Then a new sensation pulled at him, he was floating, and gently his feet found sturdy ground. He stumbled for a moment, and then found his balance his eyes fluttered open and he gasped at what lay before him. _

_He was standing on a stained glass floor, which seemed to produce its own light. On the far right side, was a picture of a girl with pure white hair slightly curled up in the fatal position, her arms around her legs. Only the left side of her was showing, but on closer inspection, he noticed a single tear was pictured there, failing from her closed eye. She was dressed in a white flowing dress allowing a pick heart behind her to be noticed quite visibly. But what shocked him the most was the image of his Kingdom Key, and it was aimed directly at her heart._

Sora gasped as a rumble shook the glass and it started to crack. He let out a short yell as he fell, his shout was cut short as time seemed to stop, and he heard the voice again.

_Can you finish this mission? Will your heart make it to the end of the journey?_

_Remember, you are the one-_

_-_

Sora shifted in his sleep, and muffled giggles slowly started to pull him back into consciousness.

"He's so cute!"

"Cute? He's hot!"

'Huh?' More giggles and he felt someone run a hand through his hair.

"Ooh…It's so soft…but how does he keep it like that?"

Sora groaned and blinked his eyes open. About half a dozen girls in traditional Chinese clothing stared at him and scrambled away giggling towards two other girls standing outside the ship.

"Aiyaa! Look at his eyes! Aren't they the prettiest shade of blue?"

"He's so tan!" Another girl giggled. As Sora listened to them his eyes widened and he sat up in his chair.

"Ur, Excuse me, but where am I?" The girls broke into a mad giggle and scrambled into a line.

"Welcome to the China section of World Showcase, Keyblade Master!" They cried in unison. He blinked and he was suddenly surrounded by girls who were poking and prodding, yelling over each other trying to tell him their names.

Suddenly Sora's face flushed beet red when he felt a hand go below his belt and he yelped loudly.

"H-hey!" He jumped out of the little cluster, "That's a little too close!"

The girls squealed, "Aww, he's blushing!"

The flustered Keybearer, his face still on fire, started to inch away from the giggling girls, "Hehe… I've got to go find my friends…"

All the girls turned to stare at him once again and he froze, terrified. Slowly grins graced their features and they cried once in unison, "We know where they are!"

They once again clustered around him and started pushing him toward the huge palace gates.

"Wha-?" he cried confused, "Where are we going?"

"The dining hall," A girl with waist length black hair fell in step beside him. Her eyes were dark brown and she was obviously the youngest of the six, no older than sixteen. She was wearing a royal blue and white Chinese dress that went down all the way to her feet and completely covered her arms.

She gave him a friendly smile, "My name is Ming-li."

Sora nodded and gave her a lopsided grin, "Any chance you could get these girls off of me…?"

"I'm sorry… my sisters are a bit eccentric…" Ming-li laughed into her sleeve.

Sora sighed, "Great…"

-

They day was bright and sunny but Kairi was anything but cheerful.

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me"

Kairi turned to the horizon and stood staring ahead, "I'm…I'm forgetting your voice…"

"I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong"

Her hand went up to her face and she was surprised to find to find it wet.

"Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right

Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on."

"Sora..? Sora! Come back to me!" She screamed out, shaking her head, "Come back to me…"

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes."

Like the last time Kairi whirled around and looked franticly, "Who's there?"

Drifting about, the voice of a little girl giggled, "Find me…"

The red head took a tentative step forward then started walking to the Secret Place. Walking down the path, the main chamber came into view and Kairi was immediately drawn to the picture that Sora and herself had drawn a little more than a year ago.

"You've found me…" Kairi turned around and found herself staring into baby blue eyes.

"You'll protect me…You will keep me safe."

-

"My, they sure can eat," Ming-li's oldest sister laughed cheerfully.

"Of, course, " Ming-li said dryly, "They're boys."

They all watched in awe as the three males ate half their weight in noodles and chicken. Sensing something behind him Sora paused in his pork bun, turned around and looked right into hazel eyes. He blinked his own blue ones and they were gone.

"Hey," he swallowed the portion he was chewing and turned to the six girls staring at him, "Do any of you know where your world's Keyhole is?"

Donald turned on him sharply, "Sora! You know we're not supposed to talk about that!"

"Yeah, to keep the world border, uh, I mean order, Uhyuk," Goofy put in.

Sora ignored them and looked at each of the girls, who either lowered there eyes or looked away. Ming-li looked like she was about to say something but she shut her mouth as a plump man in rich robes paraded into the hall.

"Why, Keyblade Master, " His deep voice echoed of the walls, and Sora once again turned around, "The Keyholes are sealed, so why would you need to see it?"

"My name is Sora," He started slightly annoyed, he never really liked that title, " The world walls are down. I just would like to see the keyhole as a precaution."

The large man frowned and muttered, somewhat darkly and firmly at the boy, "Well, I assure you that the keyhole is safe and locked." His tone changed and he forced a large smile onto his face.

"Where are my manners? I am Len, emperor of this part of the world. And I see you have met my daughters…" he glanced at them, something flashing in his eyes, and the girls all lowered their heads slightly, dead quiet for the first time since Sora awakened. " Please, eat your fill, then one of the princesses will escort you to your room, for I insist you stay the night."

Len chuckled heartily and abruptly left the room, his laughter echoing down the halls.

"Uh… yeah…" Sora stood and brushed off his black shorts, "Could one of you show me to my room? I'm a little tired." He foraged a yawn and glanced down the hall where the emperor disappeared.

"Oh! Oh! I will!"

"No, me!"

"No," Ming-li stood glaring at the four fighting each other silencing them instantly as they pouted up at her, "I will. Crazy sisters…" She muttered under her breath, motioning for Sora to follow her. Sora waved to Donald and Goofy and followed her down the same hall her father exited from.

-

Two pairs of eyes watched, both unaware of the other. One mismatched, one sad, but the same thoughts running through their heads.

'At last…I've found you Keyblade Master.'

-

" If you need anything, ask me or my oldest sister, May, we are the only sane ones."

Sora glanced around, taking in all the finery and decorations and tried to remember where they were going do he wouldn't get lost by himself, "Is your father always so…forceful?"

"No," Ming-li answered quietly, " He's changed, he used to be a gentle person. After that one meeting…Sora something is wrong, and I don't think, I know it has something to do with the Keyhole."

-

R+R please


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- I own nothing but my own characters.

Chapter 3

Messenger

**Though it might be to late**

**For you are always**

**In danger**

**I worry**

**If you are safe**

**As I look to the sky**

**This lonely night**

**-**

A mismatched pair of eyes narrowed and a soft voice cursed, "Already?"

-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The scream caught Ming-li and Sora's attention. They glanced at each other then raced down the hall.

"Oh my goodness!" A servant cried when she saw the two run up to her, "I-I think he's dead!"

Sora kneeled next to the figure while Ming-li tried to calm the servant down. He turned the guy over and checked his pulse, "He's alive, he's really pale, but I don't see any wounds…"

"Go get a healer," Ming-li instructed the flustered and babbling girl. She nodded and quickly ran away, tears running down her face.

"A new problem…" The princess turned suddenly and stared at Sora intently, studying him for a moment, "Follow me."

She hurried down the hallway leaving Sora confused, "But what about this guy-?"

"A healer will tend to him, just come on!" Sora glanced back once more and then got up and went after her. Ming-li finally stopped in front of a large pair of doors, she opened them and pulled on the cord by the entrance as she ran inside. Another servant appeared, this one looking slightly older than the last.

"Go fetch our other guests," Ming-li called from inside the room, "And my oldest sister as well, but make sure no one sees you."

The maid bowed and rushed off just as Ming-li emerged from the room in a more travel friendly version of her previous attire. She motioned for him to follow her and they ran down even more hallways before finally reaching the huge doors that Sora had entered into the palace through. There waiting for them was May, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hyuck, hello, Sora!" Goofy greeted cheerful as always.

"Where are we going?" Donald asked impatiently.

Ming-li pushed open a door and gestured for them to go outside, "The crossroads. To see the Keyhole."

-

The walk didn't take longer than 20 minutes for them to start seeing the two closest roads on either side of them. Up ahead of them was a large, circular clearing that connected a total of eleven roads.

"Huh? Whose that?" Ming-li asked squinting through the dark trying to get a good look at a figure in the center of the clearing. As they got closer, they were able to see that the figure as most obviously a girl, who looked a little older than sixteen. She was dressed completely in black; her dress was lacking sleeves and stopped right between her thighs and knees, and high-heeled black boots met the end of the dress. Almost all the way up her arm, was where her fingerless gloves started, and around her wrists were thick, simple, round, gold bracelets. Her dark, black-gray hair was short, stopping right at the nape of her neck, with two only slightly longer stands falling over her ears. A pair of pure white bat wings on her back fluttered slightly every once in awhile. But what immediately drew Sora, Donald, and Goofy's attention was the one long strip of hair that fell down her waist and the silver charm attached to it.

"Sora, look!" Donald squawked, pointing at it.

"That's King Mickey's emblem!" Goofy yelled in surprise.

"Do you two know her?" Sora asked turning to his friends. They shook their heads, and he turned back to her, "Who are you?"

She turned her head slightly and peered at the with one onyx eye, and smiled, reveling fangs.

"Hello, Sora." She turned around and they saw that her other iris was a crystal-like color tinted red. "My name is Onyx, and I have a message for you."

She pulled out an envelope and waved it around. It also had the King's seal on it, "I'm sure you can guess who this is from. They saved my life and I'm doing them a favor. However, I have instructions that if you want it…you have to take it from me!" She put the letter away and summoned a scythe.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and ran into the clearing, as soon as he did, barriers shot up and Donald and Goofy were unable to follow their friend. "Fine by me, let's go!"

"All right," Onyx lifted her weapon and jumped into the air and floated and shot at Sora, her weapon pointed straight at him.

'She not fooling around,' Sora thought as he parried it and counterattacked, hurling his weapon at her. Not expecting this, she was hit in the face and knocked to the ground right on her backside. Sora quickly retrieved his Keyblade and rushed in to take another swing at her. This time she blocked it with the handle of her scythe and then turned it so the blade was swiped at his legs. Acting quickly so that he would still have his walking limbs, he jumped over her head, landed behind her and gave her a heavy blow to the side.

She hissed and stuck him on the forehead with the end of the scythe. Stars exploded in his vision and her stumbled backwards, Onyx took this chance to whirl around and strike him with the blunt end of her blade. He grunted in pain, shook his head and dodged her next swing. Thinking quickly, he lunged, aiming for her face. She dodged it and it only grazed her cheek.

Taking the offensive, Sora charged at her and started attacking with abandon, jumping out of her reach each time she tried to catch him and going back in quickly to deal a string of critical blows. He finished t with a blow to the head before she attempted to jump into the air again. Onyx slumped to the ground, using her weapon for support.

"Alright, I give up," She wheezed and pulled out the envelope and tossed it to Sora who caught it just as his Keyblade disappeared in a sparkle of light.

"Uh, sorry if I went to rough on you…"

She waved him off, "Don't worry about it, it was fun. Besides, I heal quickly." As if to prove her point, the cut on her cheek was slowly fading away, leaving her skin exactly the way it was before its assault.

She pushed herself from the ground; still keeping a firm hold on her scythe, "It was nice meeting you. See ya later!" She saluted and pushed off the ground soaring into the night sky and disappearing into the night sky in a flash of light.

His small company ran over to him and started asking if he was okay, but he cut them off with a grin. "I'm fine, and look! It's a letter from King Mickey!"

"What?" Donald and Goofy yelled surprise clear on their faces.

Sora quickly unsealed it and started reading aloud, "' Dear Sora, Donald and Goofy,

Sorry about the weird way you got this message. Riku suggested it after Pluto went missing. (I swear the challenge thing was his idea!) Anyway, as I'm sure you've noticed by now, something is very wrong with the Keyholes. I've tried many times to seal 'em but it's just not happenin'. Then again there seems to be no bad affects so I think it's safe for you fella's to go home a relax for awhile. Onyx will find you when the time comes.

-King Mickey

P.S. Riku says hi.'"

Sora's head swarmed with questions and emotions at what he just read, 'Riku's with Mickey? Keyholes won't seal? Home…?" He snapped out of it when he heard two soft 'clicks' and looked down. He bent over and pick up the two items that fell out of the envelope.

"Those are Navigation Gummies!" Donald squeaked loudly.

"Hyuck! These must be for Disney Castle and…"

"Destiny Islands!" The Keyblade Master whooped.

Ming-li crossed her arms, "But what about the keyhole? What are we going to do about it?"

Sora got a look of realization on his face, "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Where is it?"

"You're…standing on it," May giggled. Sora jumped to the side and looked down. Smack dab in the middle of the crossroads was a stone polygon. Its eleven sides pointing in the direction of one road per edge, with the keyhole right in the middle of it. But something was wrong, it looked…

"Dead…" Sora whispered staring at it.

"Pardon?" Ming-li asked.

"It looks dead." He repeated his brows furrowed. On a whim, he summoned his blade and pointed at the keyhole. Nothing happened. He dismissed the Kingdom Key and frowned. "Well…I guess we'll wait like the king said…"

"You'll come back once you find out what's wrong? We can already see the damage to our world that the keyhole is causing." May asked softly.

"Yep, absolutely," Sora nodded looking at Donald and Goofy who also nodded. "Alright, let's get going!"

-

A/N-Sorry it took so long, I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. R and R please!

And thanks to those who have so far!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Just a note. The bold lettering in each chapter indicates a poem Kairi is writing. She does not necessarily write this at the beginning of the chapter, but at any time in that chapter.

Chapter 4

Home Again

Kairi looked up at the full moon through her window. Her violet eyes searching the night sky when her gaze fell on a shooting star. Her eyes widened as she watched it fall and disappear. She jumped up and quickly scribbled something on her paper and rushed out of the room. The paper slipped off the desk and floated to the ground, settling, it was now there for all eyes to see.

**You've come back to me.**

-

Sora waved as the gummi ship flew out of view and he turned to look at the Destiny Islands. He crossed the bridge from Paopu Island, walking slowly and breathing in as the memories rushed back to him. He jumped of the bridge and his feet landed firmly in the sand. Staring out into the endless ocean, he sighed and fell backwards into the sand, his limbs spread out.

"Home at last…" He whispered. It was just then that he realized he had a splitting headache and he groaned, but then was quiet. Not long was he lying there when light footsteps filled his ears. He sat up and turned around and watched as a figure hesitantly approached him and he found himself staring into the violet eyes he hadn't seen in so long.

"Sora...?"

She stood in front of him and kneeled down and brought a shaking hand up to his face. At first he was surprised but then he smiled and gently put his hand over hers.

"Hey, Kairi," he said softly.

"Sora…" She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed like she'd never let go. "I missed you, you lazy bum…"

He put his arms around her and held her tightly, "I missed you too."

-

"He's back…no matter. He cannot hurt me as long as I have my protection."

-

_Nothing is happening now, but it will soon._

_Sora stared at the floor, a new but similar stained glass image there now. Facing the opposite direction as the other one, this girl looked exactly the same as the last in the same position. However, there was a smirk on her face and the heart behind her had a large tint of black to it as if it were spreading. And just like the last time, the Keyblade was aimed right at her heart._

_The image crumbled away and a falling sensation came over him._

_Do you see? This is the danger. You'll soon know what have to do._

_-_

A splash of cold water hit him and Sora twitched, his eyes wide. He slowly got up and a handkerchief fell in his lap with bloodstains on it. He picked it up and looked behind him where Kairi was sleeping, propped up against a coconut tree. He smiled slightly and stretched, wincing as pain flooded his head. He looked out into the sky squinting against the morning sun.

Walking up to the shore, he waded until he was in about waist deep water and dunked his head in and was satisfied when the pain became a dull throb. Bringing his head back up to breath, he heard shouting and yelling by the dock. He grinned and ran back to shore waving and laughing.

"Hey!" he cried, waking Kairi up.

-

Down the beach, Tidus glanced behind him and looked to Wakka and Selphie.

"Who's that with Kairi?" The figure in black was helping Kairi up and they both started yelling gleefully at them.

As they got closer, they recognized the boy, who had a familiar head of spiky brown hair.

"N-no way!" Wakka yelled, "That's Sora!"

Kairi moved out of the way just in time as Tidus and Wakka tackled him as soon as they got close enough. Sora half grunted, half laughed at the weight currently on top of him.

"You got taller, ya?"

"Yeah he did!" Selphie laughed.

"I would hope so," Sora's voice came out muffled and he released himself from the headlock and stumbled, his head throbbing, but he was still grinning happy to see his friends again. "How 'bout we head home? I feel kind of…dizzy…"

Without warning, he collapsed.

-

"Nhggg…" Sora mumbled as he lifted his arm to block out the light. His head had stopped throbbing but the light still hurt. Prodding his head, he found that it was tightly and expertly bandaged.

"You're awake!" A pleasant voice stated surprised. He opened his eyes and looked around confused. He was lying in a bed in a cheerfully decorated room; he looked over at the door and found himself looking at a familiar face.

"Mrs. Shidou..?" He question groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"It's been a while, Sora," She smiled, "I'll go tell everyone your okay."

Sora leaned back against his pillow and sighed when she left the room, "Maybe I should of let Donald check me over, would have saved me some pain…" He mumbled.

"Sora! My baby!" In a flash, he was grabbed into a chokehold and being hugged tightly by the woman he immediately recognized as his mother.

"M-mom, I'm okay!" She only sobbed louder and hugged him, if possible, even more tightly.

"Hikaru," Kairi's mother called gently, "I think he needs to breathe."

She gradually let go and held him at arm's length to get a good look at him, "You've grown up! And your hair! It's gotten lighter, and spikier! But don't you ever scare us like that again young man!" She stated sternly, but her look softened, "But your home…and…where have you been?"

Sora chuckled nervously, "Um…everywhere and back again…?"

"Sora!" Kairi cried happily as she poked her head in along with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka.

"Hello," Sora greeted.

"So you are going to tell us how you got those wounds, ya?"

"And why Riku isn't with you?" Selphie put in.

"And why you've been gone so long?" Tidus asked.

Sora's grin faded and he looked away rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I do owe you all an explanation." He started to get up and his mom gave a noise of protest but he gave her a reassuring smile. Holding his arm out he summoned his Keyblade in a flash of light and there was a collective gasp in the room.

"This, " He held it out towards them, "Is the Kingdom Key. My Keyblade." He then proceeded to tell them his story all the way from his arrival to Transverse Town, to his winning the Coliseum tournaments, to all his new friends, to fighting Ansem, and the sealing of Kingdom Hearts. And Riku's disappearance.

"But I think they escaped, that's what I can tell from his last letter."

"That still doesn't explain how you got so hurt this time." His mother probed.

"Oh, I had to fight for the letter," Sora stated casually.

Even Kairi, who hadn't heard his whole tale before, only some of it, was awed at his determination and accomplishments from the past year.

"But why you?" Hikaru demanded, "Why did it have to chose you?"

Sora shrugged and stared at the Keyblade, "I was there. At first…I was only the delivery boy." He gave the blade a test swing and dismissed it.

"Is…is anyone else as hungry as me?" He grinned. Everyone groaned.

"He's back all right…" Tidus mumbled.

-

That evening, Sora slowly removed the bandages around his head and prodded the wound gently. Then, taking his hand, he gently pressed his fingers against the wound. He concentrated for a moment before mumbling the Cure spell. Now completely healed he, took some time to let his eyes wander around his room.

'It's exactly the same…' He thought with a smile on his face. He yawned and lay on his bed immediately falling asleep. Hikaru peeked in and smiled and shut the door softly.

'How much my boy has grown up…If only his father could see him now…' A small tear fell down her face but she wiped it away, 'I miss you Ryu…"

-

Kairi wiped the sand off her check with her arm and smiled, satisfied with her handy work. Carefully made of sand was a Moogle, looking up and ahead. The princess of heart had seen one when she visited Transverse Town after Sora saved her.

She sat up and peeked over at the others to see their projects. At the far end of the beach, Wakka was designing what looked like a giant Blitzball that was at least half as tall as him. Kairi glanced over to Selphie who built a baby chocobo sleeping next to a paopu fruit. Tidus…had never been good at this sort of thing so Kairi couldn't exactly tell what he was trying to make, but it looked kind of like a bird.

She stifled a giggle and looked over to her other side where Sora was. He was just sitting there beside his creation staring out into the sea, a dazed look on his face.

"Hey, Sora?" Kairi called, trying to get his attention.

"Hrmmm?" He answered not removing his gaze.

"What did you make?" She asked walking over, her friends noticed this and also crowed around.

"I really don't know." He shrugged, "It just came to me."

Sitting on a box made of sand, a little girl was curled slightly in a ball, angel wings surrounding her body. She was frowning and her eyes were closed. An exact picture of sadness.

"It's really pretty…" Selphie breathed, astonished.

Sora laughed, "If you say so…" He got up and picked up a stick. "Everyone done? It's time for the destruction!"

The others picked up a stick as well and went to stand by their projects.

"Let's get to it, ya?" Wakka cheerfully rammed his stick right down the middle of his Blitzball, just as Tidus swept his away, glad to be rid of it. Selphie just poked holes into her chocobo until it fell apart and Kairi knocked her Moogle over.

They all looked over at Sora who stared at his creation a bit longer. Sighing, he lunged expertly and jabbed the girl right in the heart, and watched as she crumbled away.

-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Attempt

Your body is here 

**But your mind is not**

**You're looking at the past**

**Not wanting to face the future**

**Do you feel like your still needed?**

**Out there?**

"Kairi," A knock came at her door.

Kairi jumped and shoved her papers in her desk just as a head poked in, "H-hello, Sora! What's up?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at her and opened the door fully. He was wearing black jean shorts that covered his knees and a dark blue shirt and gloves. Not too different from his normal outfit, just simpler, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' and she blushed slightly, "Sure, let me grab my shoes and we can go."

-

"We're going to see that?"

"Yeah, sure why not?"

"But that's supposed to be a scary movie!"

"You're not scared, are you?

"N-no."

"Then let's go see it!"

"What if I said I'm scared of it?"

"Aww, Kairi… Look, I'll be sitting right next to you, so you don't have to be afraid."

Kairi huffed then sighed, "Fine…"

Sora gave a cheer and walked up to the ticket booth, "Two tickets for 'Final Destination III", please."

-

'I knew we should have watched something else.' Kairi thought as she looked onto the screen in horror. As yet another person was killed, she squeaked and clutched onto Sora's arm.

"Uh, Kairi-"

"Shut up," She muttered still wide eyed, "You're the one who made me come and see this stupid movie."

"O-okay," His voice was slightly higher, as he turned back to the movie.

"How come you're not scared?"

The Keyblade master gave her a weird smile, "I've seen worse."

-

"She's sick?" Donald turned around to look at the girl in white behind him wringing her hands together anxiously.

"Do you know why?" Queen Minnie asked. The girl nodded.

"It's been almost a month, she needs to find someone who can give her what her needs."

"Why not Donald and Goofy?" Lady Daisy asked, "Can't they do it?"

The girl shook her head, "She needs male human blood."

"Gawrsh, aren't Leon, Cid and Cloud over in Traverse Town? Why can't we go and ask them?"

"Will you do it?" The girl in white asked hopefully.

Donald nodded, "Sure why not? It'll be fun!"

_Yeah, right, fun._

-

"Never again." Kairi whispered, a shiver traveled down her spine. Sora laughed as they walked out of the theater, bright sunlight meeting them outside.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was," She answered matter-a-fact, "I'm gonna have nightmares tonight. And it will sit on your conscience."

"Um, okay?" Kairi glared at him and punched him in the arm playfully.

"I want ice cream," She stated suddenly. Sora gave her a weird look and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Kairi squealed and started pulling him toward the nearest ice cream shop. He smiled lightly as he let her drag him along.

-

The seventh princess of heart lay in her bed, glaring at the ceiling.

"I can't sleep…" She sighed and turned to her side, expecting to see the half moon outside her window, but instead, found herself staring at a face smashed up against the glass. She screamed and the face pulled back and started laughing.

"Sora? You bum! What the hell are you doing?" Still laughing, Sora opened the window and climbed inside.

"Y-you should've seen your face!"

Kairi glared at him sourly, "I'm glad you found me amusing. What are you doing here?"

Finally calming down, he dropped his canvas bag and pillow and plopped himself down on the floor, "You said you were going to have nightmares, and I know your parents had to go on that convention thing tonight, so I'm going to keep you company."

"And you're going to sleep on the floor?"

"Sure, why not? I've done it plenty of times before."

"No you're not."

Sora crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

Kairi scooted over and patted the spot beside her, "There's plenty of room here, and it's a lot more comfortable than the floor."

Sora blinked, "Okay…"

He stood and walked over with his pillow. Kairi scooted over a little more to make room for him and lay down on her stomach. Sora sat on the bed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"What are you doing?" Kairi inquired curious.

"I have a theory. I don't know how to quite explain it, but I think I can send a letter to the King and Riku."

"That's cool," Kairi yawned, feeling sleepy, "Tell Riku I said hi…"

Sora chuckled when he glanced over to her, 'Fast asleep…'

-

It was late, like three in the morning, when something woke Sora up. Sitting up carefully, as not to wake the figure next to him, he looked over to the window, where he had left the letter he wrote to King Mickey and Riku. But to his surprise, it was gone. His attention was shifted when he heard a soft thump downstairs and his eyes narrowed. He slid out of the bed and inched over to the door listening for any more noises. Deep, masculine voices whispered to each other harshly and another thump was heard, this time, it woke Kairi.

She sat up and spotted Sora by the door and rubbed her eyes, "What are you-"

"Shush…" He whispered softly, putting a finger in front of his mouth.

Now fully awake, she stared at him wide eyed as heavy boots thundered up the stairs. Sora backed away from the door and put his fists up just as Kairi slipped out the bed. She gasped when a sturdy built man kicked open the door and looked grinned when he spotted Kairi.

Crack!

But he failed to notice Sora before he punched him in the face. Three more men rushed into the room stepping over the first man who was on the ground cradling his nose.

"You brat," The man on the ground growled, "Well don't just stand there! Get the girl!"

The other three rushed to grab Kairi, but Sora stepped in front of her and kicked one of them in the stomach, then in the face when he kneeled over, sending him sprawling into a chair.

"Sora!" He turned and saw that one of the guys had snuck behind Kairi and grabbed her so that her arms where useless and then he covered her mouth.

The other guy stood in his way when he tried to get to her. Sora growled and tried to kick him. Expecting this, the guy grabbed his foot and flung him to the ground. Thinking quickly, he decided to borrow one of Riku's moves and used his hands to spring himself forward. Both his feet caught the guy in the chest and successfully knocked him out.

While Sora fought, Kairi struggled her hardest but couldn't break free, so she used a classic. The guy howled loudly as she bit down on his hand as hard as she could. When he released her, she turned around and kicked him where the sun-doesn't-shine. He crouched over and moaned loudly. Sora came up behind her and punched the guy in the face, knocking him out as well.

The leader cursed and tried to run out the doorway, but the Keyblade Master noticed him, mumbling Sora held his hand out, "Stop!" The guy froze in his tracks, wide eyed and not moving one muscle.

"Sleep!" The guy then fell to the ground, snoring loudly. Sora lowered his hand, and breathing somewhat heavily, turned to Kairi, "You okay?"

She nodded her eyes wide, and Sora ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm going to go call the police…" He mumbled.

-

"Let me get this straight, you, by _yourself_,took down four full grown men?"

Sora groaned and ran a hand down his face wearily, "Kairi bit and kicked one in the nuts, but yeah, I guess…"

"It's almost six in the morning…" Kairi pleaded from her spot at the kitchen table, "Can we get this over with…?"

Another officer walked up and whispered something in the current officer's ear and he excused himself.

" I dunno if I'm supposed to tell you guys this, but the guys who broke in keep sayin' they were hired to kidnap ya'." He jerked his head in Kairi's direction, " Keep a look out though, I don't think they were trying to kidnap ya because you're the mayor's daughter."

"What do you mean by-" Sora was interrupted when the previous officer came over and handed Kairi a phone.

"It's your parents, they want to talk to you." Sora went back to back the other officer hoping to question him, but he wasn't there.

"Hello?" Kairi asked tiredly into the phone.

"_Kairi! Are you okay?_"

"Yes, I'm fine, mom. Sora was here."

"_Really? Why?"_

"He was k-keeping me company." Kairi stifled a yawn, "I had told him I was going to have nightmares after the movie we watched today."

"_Well, I don't want you staying in the house alone. We're going to be here for a few more days. Why don't you see if you can't stay over Sora's for awhile?"_

"Okay…" She removed the phone away from her ear and turned to her friend beside her, who looked like he was about to fall asleep, "Sora, can I stay over your house for a few days?"

"Sure, my mom won't mind."

"He said yes."

"_Alright then, we'll be home in a few days. Stay safe, sweetie."_

"I will." She said a few more parting words and handed the phone back to the officer, "Can we go now…?"

He nodded, "Yes, we'll be in touch though, as we investigate, of course."

"Uh huh," She stood and whapped Sora on the head as she passed him, for he was snoozing standing up, "Let's go, I'm sleepy too."

-

"She's staying at a _boy's_ house?"

"Yes," Ayame stated calmly, "It's only Sora though, and he's as clueless as they come. And besides, he saved her tonight, you should be grateful."

Her husband grumbled, "If anything happens I'll-"

"Oh, nothing is going to happen. And I think it's good Kairi spending some time with him. They hadn't seen each other in a year, after all."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I don't own anything. The song is Suteki de ne, from the ending of Final Fantasy X.

Chapter 6

Kidnappings and Departure

I know it's coming 

**But I can't accept it**

**It will be here soon**

**The day **

**I dread the most**

**-**

"Hey, Leon!" The said person turned to find out who called his name and found Yuffie running up to him out of breath, "We've got a visitor, a real vampire!"

Leon could tell she was excited but didn't know why and didn't think he wanted to know why, " And I'm involved in this…how?"

"She's got a letter from King Mickey!"

-

"Please hold still, I'm sure I can help you…"

"No," Onyx stated firmly to Aerith, her back against the wall, as far away from the healer as possible, "We are opposites, the only thing you could do is make my situation worse. But, thanks for being concerned."

"I'm guessing you've never been in this situation before, Aerith." Yuffie stated as she walked in behind Leon.

"I have nothing against her," Onyx defended, "It's just, she heals, and that kind of energy is fatal to me."

Her stomach let out a rumble and she growled at it, "Shut up."

"Are you hungry? We have food."

"I don't eat food, I'm a vampire." Onyx shook her head, "Here, just take the letter. It explains everything that's going on."

Leon took the letter she held out and opened it, scanning it quickly, "What? But this is-"

-

It was dark, but not so dark that he couldn't see the four large pillars in the center of the room. As he approached, he could make out shadowed figures in the pillars. He reached out to touch one but pulled back immediately. "It's ice…" he looked up, the room was so tall that he couldn't see the top, "What is this place…?" "The Graveyard…" 

_Sora whirled around but before he could see the face of the person talking to him…_

…He woke up.

"Sora?" He opened his eyes and was shocked to be staring into gold eyes but then they turned blue, the same shade of eyes that he had. Only, they were upside down.

"What happened?" Hikaru put her hands on her hips, "I thought you went to go keep Kairi company, not bring her here."

He sat up and blinked and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "We had a long night…"

Hikaru gasped and her hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide and twinkling, "Did you two do…_it_?"

"It? What are you talking-" His eyes went as wide as saucers and his face flamed up as he realized what she was talking about, "No! We didn't do _that_! Some guys broke into her house, and we where up all night answering questions for the police, I swear!"

She looked at him suspiciously, and turned around when she heard Kairi sit up on the other couch.

"It's true, apparently, they were trying to kidnap me." She yawned a stretched, and turned to his mother with a smile, "But Sora saved me."

"Awww!" she beamed and clapped her hands together, "That's my Sora! Now, that's cleared up, who wants breakfast?"

-

Ring! Ring!

"I've got it!" Sora called out as he rounded about the corner into the living room and grabbed the phone. "Hikari residence! Sora speaking."

"Ah! Hello Sora! This is Kairi's mom. Would you mind telling her that we're going to be home in time for the Paopu Festival tonight?"

"Sure not a problem." Sora scratched his head, trying to recall what the festival was for. He froze and his mouth formed a small 'o', 'Oh…Now I remember…'

"Are you taking Kairi?" He could practically hear her smile over the phone. And he blushed and put his hand behind his head.

"I-I guess…T-that is if she wants to go…" He mumbled into the phone.

"Splendid! I'm sure she'll be thrilled. Thank you, Sora, and I am sure we'll see you tonight. Bye-bye!"

"Bye." Sora hung up the phone and took in a deep breath, then used it to blow his spiky hair out of his face.

"Sora? Who was that?" He jumped and bumped into the couch behind him, falling over it. Kairi leaned over him and laughed, trying to stifle it with her hand.

"Y-your mom. She said she'd be home in time for the P-paopu Festival tonight…"

A look of surprise came over her face, followed by a slightly sad one, "Really? That's nice…" She sat down on the seat next to the boy who was still upside down and stared at her hands, " You know… I didn't go to last year's even though I was old enough…"

"Do you…" He cleared his throat and tried again, "Would you like to go with me this year? To the festival, I mean."

Kairi's face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically, "Really? I would! I'd really like to!"

"Oh, how marvelous! My Sora's going on his first date!" Sora's mother gushed, popping up behind the couch, and effectively scaring the two teenagers, " And to the Paopu Festival no less! This is going to be so much fun! This is the first time for both of you, right?"

Sora, who had slid off the couch head first, sat up and nodded, "Why? Anything we should know…?"

"No," Hikaru answered quickly and tapped her finger on her chin, "The festival starts at eight…and it's two o' clock right now, that means we need to go shopping! Both of you have nothing nice to wear. C'mon, let's go!"

She grabbed her car keys and purse, then pushed the two out the door giggling like a madwoman.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"So am I Kairi, so am I."

-

"Here, try this one on." Hikaru handed Kairi a pretty purple dress who then walked inside a changing stall.

"Mrs. Hikaru?" Kairi asked timidly after a few moments

"Yes, dear?"

"What do you think about Sora?" Kairi walked out to show her the dress but Hikaru sent her back in with a yellow dress.

"Hmm?" Sora's mother pulled another dress off the rack and examined it cynically. Displeased by it, she put it back and another dress caught her eye, "What do you mean?"

"I mean…you know, his fighting and traveling the worlds…Ugh, I think yellow looks much better on Selphie…"

"Here try this one." She draped the dress over the stall and then went to go sit down and tapped her chin, "Well, at first I was worried, but…he's grown up. I can tell he's a lot more mature. And he's growing more and more handsome everyday. Just like his father…But…I'm sure you've noticed that. Right, Kairi?" Hikaru grinned slyly.

Kairi was glad that Hikaru couldn't see her, because the color of her face almost matched the color of her hair, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing," The older woman giggled.

Kairi paused to look at herself in the mirror and gasped slightly, "This dress is beautiful!" She walked out to show her shopping companion who nodded in approval.

"We are most definitely getting this one. Now, let's go find you some accessories for it."

-

Sora was plain out bored. He had finished his shopping almost an hour ago and was getting tired of waiting for Kairi and his mom so he had resorted to playing with a piece of loose thread he had found on his pants. Something caught his eye and he glanced over to the side, noticing two blonds having a heated argument. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the male had an eye patch on; similar to the one the cop a week ago had worn. Now that he thought about it, the blond teen looked almost exactly like the cop, just…younger.

The blonde girl stomped her foot and narrowed her green eyes menacingly, "Dammit! Are you even listening to me, Gi-?"

"Hey, Sora! Done shopping already?" The brunette jumped and smiled sheepishly as his mother and Kairi approached.

"Yep, all done," He answered trying to peek back at the arguing couple, but they vanished, as if they were never there.

"Time to go and get ready for the festival!" Sora mom announced excitingly, "Hurry up! Hurry up!"

-

"Are you girls ready yet?" the teen groaned, and turned to look behind him when he felt a hand pat his shoulder.

"Don't rush them, girls need time to look pretty."

"What was that?" All three girls walked out and crossed their arms.

"N-nothing…eh heh…"

"It's time to go, we have a job to do." The dark haired girl informed her friends in monotone.

"Right! To the festival! And to someone else's doom! …What?"

They all just groaned and pushed past the idiot boy.

-

Wings fluttered gracefully through the air, their owner stopping every few minutes to check on the solid ice pillars. She came to the last one, the fourth one and placed her hand on the ice, the exact place where he had touched it and recalled her hand, water dripped from it to the ground.

"No…you'll break free…the third Princess…will kill…"

-

"Wow." Sora whistled approvingly. Kairi laughed happily, her spaghetti strap dress was a nice shade of baby blue and was pleated out at the bottom below her black and silver belt. Adorning her feet was a silver anklet and blue-strapped heels. She also wore a silver bracelet on her wrist, a black choker around her neck and the yellow necklace that she always wore.

"Thank you, you don't look that bad yourself." Sora wore simple black dress pants; button up shirt and shoes along with a blue undershirt, as well as his crown necklace. He looked like he attempted to comb his hair but failed, though it was a bit neater than normal, "Your mom said that we should go ahead, she'll meet us over there."

Sora nodded and gave her a small bow then offered her his arm, " Shall we go?"

Kairi took it and laughed again, "Let's!"

-

Hikaru watched the two walked down the road, talking and laughing, and she mustered up a small smile, "Oh, Sora…you grew up so much…and I didn't even get to watch it all."

She wiped away a tear and shuffled over to her dresser and lifted up the picture frame laying flat on the surface. A man, older than Sora by at least 10 years, held a baby proudly in his arms, grinning into the camera. His hair was spiky, totally unruly, and a really light shade of brown. His eyes were a hazel in color, but the same shape as Sora's. And there by his side, was Hikaru herself lying in a white bed, looking extremely tired, but equally happy.

Hikaru hugged the picture to her chest and smiled, "I met you there…and I promise… I'll never find anyone there to take your place."

-

The festival was in full swing when they arrived, booths selling chocolates, wines, candies, and gifts littered the area and in the center of the town square, a dance floor was set up, with a stage and DJ playing loud party music.

"Kaaaairi! Soooora!" Selphie called in her hyperactive voice, waving franticly from a booth, about a dozen bags on her arm.

"Selphie, what in the world?" Kairi exclaimed in astonishment.

"What? Oh, these? Some of them I brought, some of them were giving to me." She explained happily, "Oh, here. I got this one for you, Kairi, and one for you Sora. They're friendship charms."

She pulled out two trinkets and handed each of them one.

"What are they?" Kairi asked staring at the paopu shaped vial in wonder. It was filled with a pale yellow liquid; the green glass cork was shaped like the leaf of a paopu fruit and was tied to a sting like a necklace.

"It's the essence of a paopu, if you drink it, you'll know who your soul mate is," Selphie sighed dreamily, " I would have gotten one myself...but I want to find out the natural way."

Kairi laughed and carefully tied the tiny vial to her belt, "Thanks Selphie, but I don't think I'll be drinking it any time soon."

She nodded, "That's fine. And yours Sora, is a charm that's supposed to give you courage, but I don't think you need it all that much."

Sora grinned as he turned the yellow crystal in his palm, " Ha ha, thanks Selphie."

"No problem, now…Where did Tidus and Wakka go off to…?"

"I think they found some new friends," Kairi pointed off at the dance floor where the two boys each had found partners. Tidus was dancing with a pretty, short haired brunette with a string of beads in her hair, while Wakka nervously chatted with a girl with long black hair and a moggle doll in her hand that was holding a plush paopu fruit in it's paws.

"Oh well," Selphie shrugged, "I'm going to go find myself a partner. Have fun guys!" She waved and disappeared into the crowd.

-

"Chew, good. Now swallow."

Gippal gasped for air as Rikku pounded him on the back, trying to clear his airways.

"It's cause you eat too fast," She smirked as she tossed her long ponytail over her shoulders, and adjusted her headband.

"I was hungry…" The blond boy muttered.

"That gives you no excuse to eat like a pig," Rikku reprimanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gippal glared at her, " Look who's talking!"

"I don't eat like a pig!"

"I think it's best to leave it at that." Paine stated, silencing the both of them. They turned their heads up and stared at the red-eyed girl leaning on the wooden balcony staring out into the dance floor.

"What are you looking at?" Baralai asked.

Paine smirked, "Well, I was keeping an eye on Yuna…But then I spotted someone else."

"Who?" Rikku asked racing upstairs to see what she saw.

"Our target."

-

Halloween town seemed, darker than normal. Downright evil was the word, as every soul and corpse was gone, not even a ghost moaned into the night.

Circe didn't like it.

"This is bad…Where's Jack? And Sally?"

"Gone."

"Go find our little Vampire, Phade. I need her to start her first mission for The Holloweth."

The witch crossed her arms, troubled at the disappearances and gazed out at the bright round moon.

"Circe!"

She glanced down from her perch on her broom and spotted a white haired head staring up at her, "What is it, Silver?"

"Look! It's paper!"

The witch floated down slowly and took the paper from the werewolf opening it carefully, "LAB 43v61…" She squinted at the paper and slowly turned it upside down, according to a message at the bottom of the sheet, " 'Test of hearts'…the numbers upside down read HEART…"

Her attention turned to a faded writing on the back and she flipped the paper over, " 'Experimentation. Specimens… Neverland? World Showcase… and…Halloween Town.' What in the world happened here?"

-

"Dance? B-but I don't know how!" Sora protested, but for naught.

"Then I'll teach you," Kari sighed, exasperated, pulling him onto the dance floor forcibly.

"**Hey! Good evening everybody!**" The DJ greeted over the microphone, "**Welcome to the Paopu Festival on behalf of the Mayor and his wife, who will be around later tonight. But for now, I have a song just for all the couples out on the dance floor, enjoy!**"

_Kaze ga yoseta kotoba ni_

_oyoida kokoro_

_kumo ga hakobu ashita ni_

_hazunda koe_

Sora stood awkwardly in the middle of the crowd as couples around them stared to slow dance. Kairi, smiled warmly at him and scooted over closer to him.

"Here," She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist, and Sora blushed a deep shade of red. Kairi didn't notice and proceeded to place his hands in the right position. When she was satisfied she put her arms around his neck and lead in the slow rocking that he noticed everyone else doing.

_tsuki ga yureru kagami ni_

_furueta kokoro_

_hoshi ga nagare koboreta_

_yawarakai namida_

'When did he get so tall?' Kairi thought in wonder, noting that he was still taller than her even though she wore heels, 'It…it must have been while he was away…' Unconsciously, she leaned her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck lightly, sighing.

_Suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_ikitai yo_

_KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

Sora noticed her slight movement and turned his head so he could look at her, "You alright?" He asked softly.

She nodded vaguely and closed her eyes humming faintly to the music as they rocked back and forth. Sora stared down at her for a few more moments before adjusting his arms so that she was closer to him.

_sono mune_

_karada azuke_

_yoi ni magire_

_yumemiru_

Kairi's eyes shot open and she looked up at Sora startled, but he just smiled at her and she could feel herself instantly relaxing as she once again placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's a bit different…form when we were kids…huh? Being this close to each other?" She whispered into his neck.

_kaze wa tomari kotoba wa_

_yasashii maboroshi_

_kumo wa yabure ashita wa_

_tooku no koe_

Sora laughed lightly, "Yeah, a little bit. But… I don't think it's all that bad, do you?"

_tsuki ga nijimu kagami wo_

_nagareta kokoro_

_hoshi ga yurete koboreta_

_kakusenai namida_

"No, it's not…" Kairi sighed happily, " In fact, I think it's kind of nice…"

_Suteki da ne_

_futari te wo tori aruketa nara_

_ikitai yo_

_KIMI no machi ie ude no naka_

"Wow!" Kairi exclaimed in amazement, and stared up at the sky along with everyone else at the festival when a loud bang sounded off as fireworks exploded into the air, " It's so pretty…!"

_sono kao_

_sotto furete_

_asa ni tokeru_

_yumemiru_

Sora looked at her and nodded and stated softly, "Yeah…"

Kairi shyly looked back at him and blushed when she noticed that he wasn't paying any attention to the fireworks, and his hand moved from her waist to cup her cheek.

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat sped up and was so loud Kairi was sure he could hear it. It sped up even more when she realized that herself and Sora were both leaning in at the same time and her eyes involuntarily fluttered closed.

Closer…

Closer…

"**Has anyone seen a guy named Sora around?**" A voice, that sounded very familiar caused both of the teens to jump and fall away from each other blushing furiously, "**He's about this tall, has spiky brown hair and blue eyes!"**

Wakka and Tidus pushed their way through the crowd and stared at the girl wearing black who currently held possession of the microphone.

" Who are you and what do you want with Sora?" Tidus yelled at her.

"**Well, you see-**"

"Yuffie!" The girl in question turned her head to stare down at an angry looking man with brown hair and a scar that crossed his face, "What are you doing?"

"**I'm looking for Sora, just like you guys sai-**"

"Get rid of that thing and get down here!"

"Okay!" She cried cheerfully, tossing the microphone over her shoulder and jumped off the stage.

"Something's wrong in her head, ya?" Wakka whispered to Tidus, who nodded in agreement, "Well? What do you want with Sora?"

"You know him?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, he's our friend," Tidus responded.

"That's great!" Yuffie exclaimed, "He's our friend too! We reeeally need to find him. I'm the great ninja-"

"Yuffie?" Sora squeezed his way through the crowd, staring at the pair in confusion, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Looking for you." Leon stated.

"I'd like not to get interrupted again…" Yuffie mumbled.

Kairi peeked from behind Sora and smiled, "Ah! Hey, Yuffie!"

"Kairi! Long time no see!"

"There you all are!" Aerith squeezed her way through the crowd, Cloud right behind her, though everyone pretty much parted when the saw the huge sword strapped to his back.

"What's going on?" Selphie popped up behind Wakka who jumped from shock.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Sora sighed as he noticed people trying to eavesdrop, "Follow me, I don't want the whole town knowing what we're up to…"

"You make it sound like we're doing something bad," Selphie noted and paused, shifting her eyes about suspiciously, "We aren't…are we?"

"No, Selphie," Kairi, Sora, Tidus, and Wakka groaned in unison.

"Okay," Sora stared at the newcomers, "What is going on?"

"Here," Leon handed him an envelope, which had already been opened. Kairi noticed how the group from Hollow Bastion fell quiet and somber as soon as Sora started reading.

"What does it say, Sora?"

He answered dully, as if in shock and disbelief, "Donald…and Goofy…they're gone…they've been kidnapped."

-

Ah…a nice cliffhanger to leave. And just so everyone knows, I wont be back until I receive, and beat proud mode on KH2. Sorry!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Letting Go

**NO!**

**You can't go!**

**Not again**

**Not after you've just come home**

**I won't let you go**

**At least**

**Not alone**

**-**

"Kairi? Time for dinner…Kairi?"

-

Sora lay sprawled out on the cloth seat in the bridge of the gummi ship, listing to Yuffie and Leon talk quietly to each other and eventually, drifting off into his own thoughts. Thinking back to when he departed from Destiny Islands, he winced when he remembered the hasty and somewhat unsatisfying departure.

-

_(Earlier that night)_

"_I'm sorry Kairi, but I really have to go! Donald and Goofy need me…"_

"_I know, but… I don't want you to leave again…" She watched him through her bangs as he hurriedly packed things in a blue backpack, "You'll come back though…won't you?"_

_Sora threw another shirt into the bag and turned to face her, a smile on his face, "Of course! And I'm sure I can find Riku along the way!"_

_She gave him a small smile back and took a deep breath, gathering her nerve to bring up the topic of the festival, "Sora?"_

"_Yeah?" He answered absent mindedly, zipping up the bag._

"_Did…did you feel anything, at the festival…?"_

_Sora froze, thinking of the right thing to say, when…_

"_Soraa! Get down here!" _

_Sora gulped at the tone of his mother's voice and ran downstairs with Kairi._

"_Sora! Who are these people sitting in my living room?" She tapped her foot and placed her hands on her hips, "And why aren't you two at the festival? I went down there and Kana said you came back here after some DJ incident (At this point, Yuffie looked away innocently)? What's going on?"_

"_My mom's at the festival?" Kairi questioned biting her lip._

"_Yes, looking for you now."_

"_Uh, mom…" Sora stepped up and looked at his mom sheepishly, "These are my friends, they're from another world, and they… brought bad news. My friends, Donald and Goofy, have been kidnapped."_

"_Along with one of the Princess' of Heart," Leon reminded._

_Sora nodded, "I have to go with them."_

_Hikaru's hands dropped to her side and her look softened, "Ohh…Sora…" She pulled him into a tight hug and then held him at arm's length, "All right. Stay safe; I hope you find your friends. I'll be waiting right here for you."_

"_Thanks mom," Sora reached into his pant's pocket and pulled out a wrapped up box, "Here, I was going to give it to you at the festival, but… yeah, that got a little messed up."_

"_Thank you," Hikaru smiled._

"_Okay," Sora turned to face his visitors, " Just about ready, I'll meet you guys at the gummi ship." _

_They nodded and head off; Sora waved to his mom and walked out the house, Kairi silently following behind, her head slightly hanging down._

"_Kairi?" She looked up and was startled when he quickly leaned his head in to her forehead and pulled back after quickly slipping a small box into her hand. "I did."_

_He smiled and ran off for the gummi ship, leaving a stunned Kairi behind him._

_She gently put a hand up to her forehead as she watched his retreating form, and a smile found its way to her lips. Snapping out of her daze she quickly ran off into a slightly different direction, hugging the box to her chest._

-

He closed his eyes and smiled slightly, he did like the last part though. Sora yawned and blinked his eyes tiredly, fading off into a peaceful slumber, with Yuffie and Leon's conversation lulling him to sleep.

-

"I thought we talked about this already?"

"We did, and I don't think we're quite done." Yuffie replied stubbornly. Leon sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry, but it just won't work. I've changed, Yuffie. Nothing's the same anymore. Not since the heartless attack."

"Squall wouldn't have said something like that…"

"Well Squall's dead."

"I'm not going to give up, Leon."

"Well you should be-"

"I didn't know Sora talks in his sleep."

Leon glanced over to Yuffie, a befuddled expression on his face, and sighed, "What's he saying, " he asked slightly curious, he had turned his head so that he was staring straight ahead as he steered.

"Um… 'Who…no…. yes…. Why'?" She repeated straining to hear him. She turned back to Leon, "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

Leon shrugged, "Could be anything."

"Oh come on!" Yuffie whispered disappointed, " Use your imagination!"

"We really shouldn't be listening to his…ahem… 'conversation', even if he's asleep."

"Hey, you were the one who asked, Squall."

"That's Leon."

-

This time in Sora's dream, he remained floating, with the feeling of an in-between consciousness state, with a voice echoing through his mind. It took him a moment to realize that it was his own voice, even though he couldn't feel his lips moving.

_Hello, Keyblade Master. _A soft, femmine, bell like voice drifted through his mind startling Sora, but only caused his physical body to twitch lightly.

'You're that voice I keep hearing!'

_I am._

'Who are you?'

_The Heart of Hearts._

'Are you the one who keeps sending me these dreams?'

_Yes. Do you understand them?_

'N-no…not really…' Sora answered, feeling somewhat ashamed.

_You have seen a released Keyhole, have you not?_

'Yes, I think so. Is it the one I saw at World Showcase? The one that looked…dead?'

_It has lost its essence, the very thing your Keyblade uses to seal it. But I must warn you._

'Why?'

This is only the beginning Keyblade Master. Be ready, Sora… 

-

Blue eyes shot open, and Sora sat up straight, breathing heavily. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around and then let out a long sigh.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! How are you feeling?"

Sora turned his head to glance at Yuffie, he sighed heavily again and fell backwards in his seat, "Tired, exhausted, worn out, and any other synonym for the word…I still can't believe Donald and Goofy went missing…"

Yuffie glanced at him sympathetically, "We'll find them, don't worry."

Sora nodded and got up and headed for the doors leading to the cabins.

"Where are you going?" Yuffie inquired curiously.

"To play ninja, " He slipped out and chuckled when he heard Yuffie exclaim, 'But I'm the ninja!' before the doors whooshed behind him.


	8. Sorry Everyone

A/N- I'm sorry everyone, I'm just not feeling this story anymore, but I have started a new one, and it promises to be better than this one. I'll leave this one up, but the new story will be posted Friday. Thank you!


End file.
